SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG TIME STANDS STILL
by Random Fan29
Summary: This story takes place in the far future following a timeline where the world was never destroyed by flames. Silver has yet to be born and sonic and friends have long since died.Only Shadow and Omega remain out living them because they don't age. Living in a world where every one has physic ability's and the existence chaos emeralds is a closely guarded secret.
1. Chapter 1 Another Time

Chapter 1 Another Time

"When I was young I heard stories from long ago, stories of a mad doctor with the body of an egg with an army of robots that where his to command and of the heroes who stopped him. Stories of a blue blur, a clever fox, a thieving bat and many others few know of these stories to day fewer still know of the pieces intentionally forgotten to the winds of time. Magical gems emeralds of chaos with the power to do the impossible. The heroes of these stories and the villains they faced are gone, forever taking their eternal rest, all but two a black hedgehog left untouched by the hands of time a shadow from the past that lives on protecting us to this very day. With his eternal friend, the rebellious robot forever at his side how do I know of this you ask? Well you see"..

"Cadet Topaz The Bat focus" the instructor snap's to the bat whose looking through the window spacing out in class room window the class room was located at none other than G.U.N Trainee academy in the heart of Central City The young bat about eighteen years of age she had had light almond skin tone with blonde fur covering her head and beautiful yellowish golden eyes that sparkled like here name sake, her manner of speech was proper and polite yet as she spoke her superior and haughty attitude shown trough . The rest her features where the spitting image of another familiar and well known bat from the distant past she was wearing a standard female cadet military uniform which was a gray military jacket and matching pinnacle skirt with black shoes and black gloves, …Yes maim the young bat quickly turned to instructing black rabbit with glasses You may be G.U.N's star cadet but that does not mean you can space out in my classroom! "Say's the instructor before she clears her throat about to continue the lecturer. "That is how about two centuries ago G.U.N and Its allies once and for all defeated Dr. Eggman however it... "MAM! If I may" Topaz says cutting off the instructor. Why we learning this, we will not defeat are foes with a history lesson the instructor gives the cadet an aggravated glare. As a cadet of G.U.N you must learn the battles of old to help to prepare for the battles of the future now continuing on….*The bell then rings* The instructor closes her book and lets out a sigh "prepare for combat training be in your combat uniforms with your gear in the training center at one o clock sharp!" She says to the cadets as they burst out of the room.

Latter in the locker room many of the cadets begins to change's into their combat uniform which where a gray form fitting military jacket and gray shorts with several pouches attached to the belt. She also had grey knee high boots with think black tights and black gloves the outfit was mad out of thick material for added protection and durability. There, Topaz was in front of her own locker where she too begins change uniforms. She takes off her currant uniform revealing the bats voluptuous body. Before putting her wings trough the slits on her back of her combat uniform and zipping it up. There another cadet a cat was once again displaying her strong disliking of Topaz as two other cadet's watch on from the far side of the locker room. "those two are going at it again, what's with those two anyway?" don't know they just hate each other been like that since they meet " let's leave before things get any worse" am with you there the other cadet responds as they leave" while the cat continues her ongoing conflict with Topaz "Careful out there rich girl we wouldn't want you breaking a nail" say's the cat mockingly " call me a rich girl all you want it only proves that am above a lowly stray cat like yourself ,After all the rich are naturally superior to lowly trash like yourself." responds topaz showing the dislike for each other was indeed mutual." you got quit a mouth for the so called higher class don't ya the aggravated cat responds to the bats insulting remarks, Topaz turns away her brushing off the cat's resentment before reaching for the diamond pendent she constantly wears around her neck only to realize it's gone. "where is it!" the bat quickly starts to panic as she frantically searches the locker room for her missing pendent hey rich girl looking for this " say's the cat dangling Topazes prized pendent by its silver chain at tip of her finger "This looks expenses but am sure a rich girl like you can do without a diamond or two say's the thieving cat holding up the pendent with a sly grin "return that at once , Topazes Shouts as she violently lunges toward the cat for the stolen pendent. Grabbing the pendent, the startled cat let off a telekinetic wave Topazes dodges the brunt of the wave of it still hits her Knocking Topaz off balance she then tumbles out of the locker room and into the hallway.

She rams into what feels like a metal wall hitting it with a mighty clang. Before falling backwards to the ground "Hey what fool brought this scrap here!" topaz snaps without thinking as she sits up 'That would be me General Shadow." Shadow was wearing a black military uniform with a black jacket and matching black pants the jacket had a red inlay and a red stripe starting at the side collar that continued down the sides of the uniform Shadow also wore a black general's hat that had red horizontal band and black visor with the G.U.N's insignia in the center red band above the visor. The hat matched his coloring as did rest of his uniform. He also wore a black holster strapped to his left side. It held a Black Hand gun with a red strip going down the top and bottom of the gun's barrel. While still wearing his familiar jet skates and gloves Omega stood next to him looking the same as he did many years ago. "MY DESIGNATION IS E-123 OMEGA, THE DESIGNATION SCRAP IS INCORRECT" he states with his robotic Voice seeming to indicate displeasure at Topazes' remark.

Topazes fearfully looks up as if to confirm for herself, who she just insulted. Only to indeed see the black hedgehog standing in front of her. With his arms crossed, looking straight down at her with an intense angry glare "Your name" Shadow firmly demands. "The other cadets gather from a distance with the cat tucked out of sight behind the locker room door with a sly smirk on her face. All though this was the first time the cadets have seen the black hedgehog but they all are well aware of the stories, so they watched on excepting General Shadow to unleash his legendary fury upon Topaz for her show of disrespect.

Topaz quickly gets on her feet into proper military poster "Sir I am Cadet Topaz the Bat "Shadow begins to move toward her, as Topaz prepares herself for the worst "well then Topaz I expect great things from you" he says as he walks by her. Omega soon follows and the two friends continue on their way down the large empty hallway. The busty bat lets out a sigh relief but she couldn't help but to turn her head in awe of the living legend Shadow the Hedgehog. The other cadets quietly slink away slightly disappointed by the mild response

As Shadow and Omega continue on they pass two chatting avian cadets "did you hear the up incoming band the Sun Beam's are playing at this year's Supersonic festival "Yeah I've heard that their lead singer Blair the Hedgehog is a great dancer with the voice of an angel and she supposed have a top notch body too. Responds other cadet responds "you think we can score some tickets?" "You two end your chatter and return to your training!" Shadow Order's ending in the two cadet's conversation "Yes sir"! The two cadets respond as then hurriedly scuttle off.

The two friends soon reach an office door, the engraved plate reads' Commander Richard Harrison's office "coming in Omega"? Shadow asks his robotic friend "NEGATIVE I WILL REMAIN HERE I DO NOT CONCERN MYSELF WITH MILITARY PROCEDURES AND MEANINGLESS CONVERSATION OF THE ORGANIC." "Alright" shadow responds as he enters. The office was relatively simple it had two large wooden book cases running down the left and right wall's stopping when they reach a dark maple wood desk at the far end of the room .the sunlight shined through a large window behind the desk reviling the view of the futuristic central city sky line. In a brown the office chair sat the commander as he typed on his computer. The Commander was a middle age man with light brown skin wearing a grey G.U.N commander's uniform with a flat top military hair cut with short black hair that was starting to go grey from age.

"Ah if it isn't the livening legend himself "Hello General" "hello Commander" responds Shadow as he walks in, "show me the files on this year's cadets" "certainly sir" the commander then hands Shadow a small handheld device. As Shadow turns on the device it reveals a holographic display of the of all the cadets profile's. "Sir if I may in ask why is an accomplished individual like yourself even here. I mean you're the head of G.U.N the only person in history to hold the rank of a five star general, your responsibly for making many ground breaking policies changes, not to mention starting this academy so are agents are better trained and more driven, all while still being G.U.N best field agent, why do you bother to come here every year to help train the new cadets beyond me. "Your parses is appreciated commander, responds Shadow slightly flattered by the commander's praise "to answer your question I have protected this world for almost two hundred years and will do so for as long as I live. however while I Am the Ultimate Life form, It's difficult to protect this world alone coming her reminds me of that" the black hedgehog reply's "well then as your second in command it is my duty to aid you and whatever you may need" say's The commander with a dutiful salute ", "I appreciate your loyalty commander" responds Shadow coming as close as he going to get to thanking someone before getting back to business " now I have a question the cadet named Topazes the Bat is she related to Jewel Foundation?" "Why yes she's the CEO oldest daughter she has some of the highest scores I've seen in the practical skills tests "however she has some discipline issues." Say's the commander finishes his sentence with a less than enthusiastic tone" is her physic ability's is she a physical type?" "Why yes super strength which she focuses in her lower body she has sound manipulation abilities as well how, did you know?" Shadow tilts down his head giving slight smirk, "Just a hunch" Shadow then turns off the device before starting to leave "I will see you at the training room two in one hour " "yes sir" the Commander responds with a salute before the black hedgehog leaves shutting the door behind him. However once the alone a sinister grin appears across the commander face "The Ultimate Life form eh? interesting"

* * *

Sorry first time posting my stuff here still trying to get a handle on it


	2. Chapter 2 Training Begins

Chapter 2 Training Begins

Elsewhere Topaz was with her friends and fellow cadets Sally and Jill. Who where killing time at their favorite local café the Jelly Bear Jill was a fit African-American women with a light chocolate skin tone and deep brown eyes and fine dark brown straight hanging hair that cut off just above her shoulders. While sally was a dark grey wolf with long fur like hair with large bangs that rested comfortable over her for forehead. She wore light blue stud earrings on the outside base of her ears and light blue eye shadow' that complemented her sapphire blue eyes. The two of them wore the same combat uniforms as Topaz. The three friends sat at a table on the outside patio of the café enjoying their coffee and cake. As Jill casually drops a sugar cube into her coffee with her telekinetic powers then gently stirs the coffee with her spoon. After taking a sip Jill start's to talk of today's events." I heard General Shadow is going to be involved with today's training." Aren't his training sessions supposed to be really rough?" Sally asks nervously "'am not worried" responds Topaz as she confidently takes a sip out of her tea cup" course you're not miss star cadet' Sally responds playfully teasing her friend "shouldn't you be a little worried Topaz a thought for sure the general was going to rip you a new one." Jill say's concerned for her friend's overconfidence. "Please Jill some one of my standing has no need for concern even from The General" so Topazes says, however deep down she is just as worried as her friend perhaps even more so and her own reasons she greatly desires his approval. However she can never allow herself to show it even among her closest and only friends. Good thing there was always Sally with the remarkable ability to make even the deepest discussion's take a very different turn when needed, even if she completely unaware of it. "I was just focusing on how cute he was "wait what!? Exclaims Jill surprised by sally's out of know where remark "come on guys you must have thought it, Right topaz?" Sally says with an insinuating tone. Topaz coughs before quickly putting down her mug "Heavens no I thought nothing of the sort". You sure I saw you checking him out early when he wasn't looking" don't be shameless!" shouts Topaz already incredibly embarrassed by the lewd insinuations "I thought nothing of the sort, it was merely the admiration that any general would inspire from his troops!, you understand what I mean right Jill? Ask topaz desperately looking to her friend for Aid "Hey leave us humans out of this" responds Jill disengaging from the conversation and retreating into her chair. Topaz starts to regain her composer before continuing to speak "like I said it was nothing of the sort besides terms of age he's incredibly old. "Really? What makes you say that? He doesn't look a day past his prime" asks Jill? I don't know Just stories that heard when I was young. "well he is on the news a lot like a few years back when G.U.N captured those terrorist's or a few months ago when he stopped those bank robbers but when you where just a kid that just doesn't seem possible he looks too young, "respond's Jill contemplating the facts given "so he's cute and famous what man" says Sally with a starry eyed look across her face paying any real attention to the actual conversation ,"focus Sal your part of G.U.N too you know the , multinational peace keeping organization responsible making wars and other deadly conflicts almost nonexistent for over 200 years. You the organization your currently part of as a cadet." Says Jill trying to bring her friend back to reality. "So you your saying I could actually have a shot at him at" Sally excitedly responds "I can't help her, she's too far gone." Says Jill giving exasperated sigh. A device in Jill pocket then starts to beep. "There's our alarm it's we better start heading back or we will be late for training" alright Jill just allow me to pay first, "you sure? We could just split the tab." Worry not Jill I am rich after all, "Ok... if u insist then we will see you back at the base How about You Sal ready to go?" "one sec the young wolf responds before she quickly gobbles down all the remaining cake with her fork before catching up with her friend while Topaz heads over to the register manned by the owner of the café. The owner was burly slightly obese man in his late forties he wore brown work pants and a whit T' shirt with a large white apron over top with a several stains on it from baking. Much of his hair has fallen out leaving a large bald spot, his remaining hair had gone grey with age, with a matching big bushy mustache. "What do I owe you Chief?" The Chief responds in his big and burly voice yet it with incredibly friendly tone. "For you regulars like you not thing." "You certain?" "Absolutely!, I will make back tenfold from the tourists during the Sonic Boom Festival when I raise my prices, they won't know what hit them." He says Breaking out hearty and slightly sinister belly laugh. As Topaz nervously sweat drops "your ability to make money is truly terrifying" "just don't go telling the other shops my secrets ya hear" "I wouldn't dream of it', I must go now good by chief" you girls come back now I need my best customers" "we certainly will" responds topaz nodding her head in acknowledgment before departing.

Later topaz was back at the G.U.N Trainee academy. She and the other the other cadets where all gathered together in Training Room 2 where they awaited for training to begin. Training Room 2 was an incredibly massive domed room. It was so large three entire city blocks could fit inside and still have ample room to spare. It wasn't just big it was also very tall easily exceeding a ten story building. Thick grey metallic plates covered the wall's floor and ceiling. In the middle of the massive room was the cadets gathered together in a large organized square waiting patiently for the General's arrival .about one floor up was Shadow and Omega standing behind a large window made of protective glass as they looked down towards the waiting cadets

The command center walls and ceiling where also covered in the same gray metallic plates in front of the large window overlooking the room below. Was a large slanted rectangular console that had a large number of buttons and switches covering it. Above it where two large monitors bolted into the corners of the ceiling. At the front of the room Shadow and Omega where awaiting impatiently for the Commander arrival having failed to appear at the scheduled time. The Commander soon enters "Your Late Commander" Shadows says with irritation "sorry Sir." "These are the Squad formations for this exercise" says Shadow getting straight down to business. As he hand's back the commander's device displaying the holographic data needed for the exercise

"I must say sir your skills your devising of squads based on their physic abilities truly are impressive." Say's the commander once again flattering the black hedgehog "Naturally I've been alive since before the awaking when only my friends and I had accesses to our physic abilities, tough we weren't aware that's what they were at the time" Shadow ends his sentence in a, slight somber and reminiscent tone as he looks down through the glass towards an unaware Topaz while she waits patiently among crowd of cadets, "still it's been standard policy for 100 years, have you've been looking into me? Shadow inquires back to his usually grumpy self and slightly suspicious" "I only wish to learn from the best Sir" the commander responds in proper military poster trying to appease the black hedgehog. "WARNING IDOL WORSHIP IN PROGRESS, TAKEING TEN PACES BACK HIGHLY RECOMMEND" omega says intervening into conversation "Why is it here?" asked the commander pointing to the robot with obvious distain " I AM THE ULTAMENT E-SERIES ROBOT BUILT FOR COMBAT, I AM CAPABLE OF ANALYZING COMEBAT FOR FLAWS AND WEAKNESES THEN RESPONDING APPROPRIATELY AND RENTAING THAT INFORMATION FOR FUTURE USE" responds Omega " He is needed to help train the cadets to be better fighters by analyzing there weakness so they can overcome them." Shadow answerer's can't we just use a normal computer for that?, Omega many years of experience Make him far superior then any computer. Now the two of you end this bickering and do your duties. Shadow orders as he leaves trough the large automatic doors and make his way down to the waiting cadets

Shadow stands front of the crowed of cadets, instantly commanding their attention, "Today's exercise will be simple. You will subdue and apprehend a target using non lethal weapons and tactics" says the black general as he passes by the cadets while sizing them up "abilities are, permitted only if I authorize them ,The target will be permitted the use of dummy versions of lethal weapons if they choose do so, these weapons won't kill you but the pain they bring might make you wish they had, if your are hit by theses weapons' you are out of the exercise "Shadow stops walking and is back in front of the crowd of cadets' " all of you will be following my orders you disobey these orders, or you choose to be foolish for but a moment you will leave G.U.N , s that Understood!?" "Yes Sir!" all of the cadets respond as one as they give a solid salute.

Shadow then starts listing names of cadets and the squads there in. As groups of cadets go to different ends of the massive room. Topaz finds herself alone as she begins to wonder why shadow lists the finale name "Cadet Topaz the Bat you are the target." Topaz was shocked by Shadow's announcement even for a Star cadent like herself facing off ageist her entire year of cadet's would be immensely difficult if not impossible. Topaz begun to think the black hedgehog was setting her up to fail. Could it be because of before?, is he angry with her? The uncertainty of these thoughts fill's topazes mind as she starts to speak "but general sir I couldn't possibly..." "That's an order Cadet" Shadow say's not allowing her to finish. "Yes sir" she says as she lets out a sigh to regain herself "Good now retrieve your gear. "Topaz then starts to reach into one of the pouches on belt. Then merely taking out two metal soles for her boots. Each of the metal soles had a distinctive red heart shaped symbol going across the toes She then clips the metal soles to the bottom of her boots, before stomping the ground securing the attachments "Am ready sir." Topaz state's with reaffirmed confidence "Good stay where you are we will began shortly"

Shadow walks then by his lonesome to the far end of the room. while speaking to the commander over the intercom "Commander activate the "Moonlit City Landscape" "Yes Sir activating the moon light city landscape now' respond's Commander over the speakers " then with press of a few buttons on the console" Night time city block digitally constructs its self around Shadow and the cadets.

The dark grey city was illuminated only by a few street lights and the large low hanging pale full of a starless sky. Topaz suddenly finds herself in the middle of a large empty warehouse of this digitally constructed city. As Topazes starts to get a feel for her surroundings the commander voice then once again booms over the intercom "began the exercise In 3..2…1" as soon as the countdown end's three man squads of heavily armed Cadets come bursting through the front and back exists. "Fire Taser Pistols! Shouts the leading Cadet. Topaz then quickly kicks off into the air dodging there shots with well-timed acrobatic flips. "Keep firing!" the leading cadet orders the two cadets behind him .Topaz then Dropkicks on to the leading cadet knocking him down to the ground. The other two cadets prepare to fire their guns at Topaz readying to pull the trigger. However Topaz was quicker and dose a quick spinning round house kick hitting one cadet in the side and knocking him into the other. Ending the spin facing the opposite direction. She then unleashes a sonic shriek from her mouth. This deviating pulse of sound reaches across the warehouse devastating the squad behind her but before she has a chance to catch her breath. More squads of cadet's swarm in. "Fire!" shouts one of the squad leader's. Topaz then uses her wings and takes to the air. Heading towards the upper window at the side of the warehouse. Doing all she can to dodge the incoming laser fire. As she fly's towards her only way out she fires another sonic shriek shattering the window glass before flying trough.

having just escaped Topazes fly's over a neighboring roof top "should have known they couldn't handle me" she says to herself starting to relax only to see another squad on the rooftop to below primed and ready to fire "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Says topazes staring down barrels of their rifles "Fire' Net guns!" the leader orders his squad before the squad fires barrage of nets at the young bat. Topaz narrowly doges the first net, then deflects the second with a well timed kick but the third hits its mark causing her fall down to the roof top below rooftop. " This is red team, we have her sir!" the leading cadet says to shadow over a wireless head set radio "good Now take here to the designated coordinates" Shadow orders back over the radio "yes sir!" the squad of cadet's slowly close in around Topazes. Once in ranged topazes makes her move using her red nails combined with a Screw Kick cuts right through the net restraining her kicking the other cadets that surrounded her in the process. While lunches herself high into to the air. She then uses a Drill Kick to tunnel straight down through the roof below. The squad pursuing her then gatherers around the now gaping hole in the roof top before sending a communication across his head seat radio "Sir this is green leader we've lost her"

Shadow was standing on an isolated roof at the far end of the Moonlit City where he command's the squads trough radio in his left wrist band "sir Red Team we spotted here she's heading towards an ally way leading towards emerald street she's ahrrg "blue team cut her off at emerald street" yellow team give support to red Team, All other squads close in standard circle formation "it is time to see who Topaz the Bat really is" says Shadow before grabbing his hat and throwing it to side. Then one of black hedgehog signature smirk's appears on his face" "hmph this could get interesting"


	3. Chapter 3 Rivals

Elsewhere in a secluded alleyway Topaz was perched on secluded ledge of a of a nearby building remaining in the shadows out of sight of the pursing squads of cadet's "These brutes just don't give up" Topaz say's to herself as she tries to take a sort breather "Now that I have moment to spare, perhaps I can use it to gain an advantage." Topazes thinks to herself, while retrieving a head set Radio from one of the pouches on her belt, having stolen it of the squad leader she earlier dropped kicked "now this would never work outside of training however.." says Topazes as she swiftly enters her pass code into the key pad on the side of the head set radio *Access authorized* reads the radios small digital screen "Beautiful, Now let us listen in" using the radio Topazes overhears all of her foes radio chatter including the orders earlier issued by non-other than General Shadow "What this there's only a single team guarding emerald street" Topazes hops down from the ledge and triumphantly fly's down the alleyway "I've already won"

Emeralds Street was a large pitch black asphalt road that marked the silent heart of the lifeless city. Dark sky scrapers of glass towered over the quiet road way below as dimly light Pole lamps lined the sides of the empty street. Providing the dark road's only illumination besides the low hanging pale full moon overhead. When Topazes fly's out of the shadows out of the isolated alleyway. A large crescent blade of physic energy nearly strikes her down grazing the very fur on her head. Topazes barely reacts in time ducking out the way and lading on the center road way thanks to some well-timed acrobatics. Topazes collects herself as she rises to her feet while glaring towards the cowardly figure that launched the surprise attack. Why It was none other than her constant foe, the same cat from her earlier confrontation in the locker room "My my if it isn't the stray cat. " Topazes says to cat with less the pleasant tone. Who stood only a few meters away finally earning enough merit to warrant a good look. the cat had a white muzzle and yellowish eyes while the fur that covered her head and body was a very light whitish pink almost matching the color of cherry blossoms she also had circler dark pink eye markings with matching tabby like stripes on her limb's body and long slender tail. With the largest of the strips coming down over her forehead while the smallest rested at the tips of her cat like ears. Her left ear had a sizeable nick in it and she was clearly one that cared little for makeup having merely tossed her fur like hair into a shoulder length pony tail with a red hair band. Her height and outfit where a match for Topazes while the cat's bosom was nothing to brag about. The cats eyes meets Topazes before returning her own unfriendly greeting's to the resilient bat. "hello there rich girl" "This is it where the is rest of your team?" Asks Topaz having been excepting to encounter another squad of cadets" wait did you leave them behind to face me in some act of false bravado?" Not at all, I am blue Team." they cat answers with a strong senses of confidence. Topazes cracks up laughing upon hearing her word's "So the stray cat thinks she can take me all by herself? I'd always thought you dull witted but this.., even I would never have guessed" "The name's Pixie and am more than capable of dealing with a self-important brat like you" responds Pixie who then unleashes her power. Deadly claws of red glowing energy then take shape over Pixie's hands instantly proving she was not all talk "you didn't think you where G.U.N's only star cadet did you?" the cat say's to Topazes who was slightly surprised by Pixies display of power. Before she quickly regains her composer "well then, it seems we've been given a chance to settle this shall we?" "Let's! I've been looking forward to this for a long time." says Pixie entering her fighting stance. Topazes responds with sadistic smirk "like whys. "And with that there battle begins.

Pixie opens launching a barrage of telekinetic knives towards Topazes. Who responds by once again relying on acrobatics to flip through dodging the incoming storm of knives. However there is just too many of them, and many of the blades inflict their wounds as they graze ageist Topaze's body. She lands, glancing at the worst of her wounds on her upper left of her arm "telekinetic knives aren't those a little lethal?" "You're alive ayn't ya?" Pixie callously responds "true, but you soon wish I weren't" Well then, show me what you got rich girl" says Pixies as she lunches another barrage of knives. Topazes let out sonic cry blocking the incoming knives with her attack. She then fires another sonic cry a hitting her mark. However a sharp terrible pain soon emanates from topazes back as Pixie's slashes Topazes from behind and leaps out in front of her without so much as a scratch on her "she quick" Topaz say's to herself she prepares to fire another Sonic Cry. "No matter the next one is sure to hit!" Say's Topazes as she launches the attack hitting her mark as Pixies moves to attack "it's over." Topazes says confidently as she waits for the smoke to clear. Topazes then suddenly kicks behind her Hitting Pixie on the Jaw as the cat instinctively jumps back gaining some distance between the two rivals "Well aren't you a tricky cat misdirecting your enemy's by casting an illusion of yourself as you slash with your claws then pouncing from behind when your foe thinks your had," "Not bad Rich girl seems like you got some brains after all" Pixie says wiping the blood from her mouth "no one's figured out that fast, what gave it away? "Simple illusions of light have no sound "respond's Topazes pity, it seems you've figured my other little rues as well. Your right am not a telekinetic am a photokinetic and these are my light clones!" Pixie t hen Unleashes an army of illusionary duplicates "didn't we just go through this. Your trick won't work" Topaz's mocks Pixie as the bat is surrounded by the horde of clones "what makes you think I have only one trick" responds Pixie as the horde of clones start to emit a threatening glow. Not willing to take any chances Topazes fly's high into the air before Firing a massive blast of sound decimating the illusionary army below with the single massive attack " That truly was an impressive attack, wouldn't you a agree Pixie?" asks Topazes as she turns around towards the persistent cat. Who now flew in the air thanks to wings made of light, reminiscent of a tailed butterfly's just like those belonging to her namesake. She did not escape the attack unscathed however. She now had many she was a many cuts and bruises now covering her body putting her on equally ground with Topaz "It was all right, for a pampered rich girl "Pixie plainly responds "So No more tricks?" asks Topaz preparing to continue the fight "no more tricks. " Answer Pixie as she ready's her claws. The two cadets then charge towards each another.

The two foes have begrudgingly gained respect for one another skills. However this has only intensifies their rivalry making them only more determined to defeat the other. As they continue to trade blows high in the air there battle only growing more and more heated. Topazes relying on her kick's and Pixie on her claws all was forgotten in there intense flurry of blows. the rules, there Limits, the rest of the world just melts away all that mattered to them in this moment was defeating the other this battle, this fight was there entire world right now . Pixie gains the upper hand knocking Topazes into side of the dark glass covered building before continuing charge towards her. Topazes collect herself as she caught ageist the indentation of the wall firing a sonic screech towards the incoming cat. Pixie deflects the attack with a shield made of light as she continues her single minded charge. As she slams into the young bat forcing them through the side of the building. As they tumble inside Topazes kicks Pixie off knocking her away before flowing through with a sonic screech blasting her back out through the wall Topazes fly's after her through the hole but is then pelted by physic knives as soon as soon she leaves through the hole. As Pixie lunges at her from underneath. The two continue to exchange blow's high above. As there fierce battle only continues

Pixies then suddenly screams in pain as she losses conscience and falls from the air. Topazes quickly pieces together what happened a sniping cadet hit Pixie with a Tazer blast meant for her. Topazes responds by blasting the sniper on the far away from roof top with her Sonic Scream "I had enough of this!" say's Topazes as she angrily fly's even higher up. Before unleashing sonic scream after sonic scream. Blasting anything that has even a hint of movement Topaz senses movement behind her as she turns to unleash another of her sonic screams. Only to realizes it's too late as Shadow already behind her. About to deliver a devastating blow with his fist. The attack connects carry with it with all of momentum of Shadow's legendary speed further increasing its sheer destructive might. The immense power of the attack, sends Topazes hurtling to the ground

Topaz bounces ageist the pavement but she somehow manages to flip on to her feet, bracing herself as she slides to a stop. After the battle with Pixie and now Shadows devastating attack Topaz was badly hurt. Her once spotless uniform is now covered with dirt, tares and blood" many cuts and bruises cover her body she struggles just to stand up right. She looks towards the black hedgehog as he glares back at her. The young bat readies herself for whatever might come next. "That is enough cadet" say's Shadow as firm as an unmovable wall "Today's training is over" says Shadow as he turns his back on Topaz. Before he walking away "the commander voice is then heard on the speakers overhead "shutting down Moonlit city landscape now" a dark lifeless city then slowly fades away despairing into the virtual realm that spawned it. Shadow makes his way to his generals' hat before dusting it off and casually putting it back on his head before glancing back towards the cadets "your dismissed" the many of the cadets could no longer stand while those that could where teetering on their feet about to collapse from exhaustion . The commander's voice then once again booms over the intercom "med unit you are clear enter" With that said squads of G.U.N medical personal come rushing in using their physic abilities they quickly start to heal all of the minor injured. While Topaz along with the other more seriously injured cadets are quickly transported to the bases nearby medical wing.

_**OH AM SORRY WHERE YOU EXPECTING TRAINING WITH SHADOW TO BE ANY THING LESS THE A TRIP TROUGH HELL **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Bonds Of Friends

Topaz was recuperating in her G.U.N Hospital room her hospital room was very simple. It had clean white walls and a spot less tile floor. This was a military installation after all so many of the usually luxury's and needles comforts where kept to a minim. Despite that this was still easily one of the best hospitals in the world Topaz sits upright her bed recuperating from her recent battle and now wore a simple light blue buttoned up pajamas provided by the hospital. Despite their simplistic design they were much more than mere sleeping wear had many of the pieces of miniaturized medical equipment built in that constantly monitored the patient condition and wireless sending a live feed through the hospital network even a miniature defibrillator is built in just in case, yet to the casually observer they didn't look or feel like anything more than a pair light blue pair of pajamas. Yet even the advance teach of the future is still beaten out by the old ways as many bandages covered topazes face and body administering a special antibiotic solution stem to infection and aid recovery . As topazes sit alone in her hospital bed the warm glow of the sunset shines in trough a nearby window of the quiet hospital room. However this quiet peace was about be interrupted "Topaz!" shouts Sally as she burst into the room and embraces hear friend in a terrible death hug her. As Topaz grunts in pain and need of oxygen from the grip of Sally ferocious hug she appeals to her friend to make it stop"release me at once Sally. I am still injured!" "Sorry girl" says sally as she releases her friend the hug "how are you feeling Topaz you took quit a beating back there?" Jill asks as calmly walking in. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Jill. A few broken ribs make up the worst of my remaining injuries the doctors say I will be healed within the hour without lasting sign of trauma " Wow it's amazing what doctors can do with their powers these days, speaking of which your Element type and Physical type powers really are incredible Topazes. Says Jill impressed by Topaz's stunning display of skill during combat training" What's a Physical type Sally asks as she puts her finger to her mouth in confusion" Honestly Sal can you even remember the most basic of knowledge" says Jill sighing in exasperation" it's like this Sal since about 100 years ago from a time referred to as the Awakening everyone in the world has some sort of physic ability some are born with it others manifest there's later in life when this happens we refer it as when they awaked. Now the level of strength and skills at using their powers can vary between individuals but even those with weak powers can become much stronger with practice. However all abilities fall under three categories Physical type , Mental type and Element type .Powers that enhance a physical attributes like super speed, super strength ,increased durability super intelligence or camouflage all fall under the Physical type. While powers that involve the generation and controlling of some sort of substance or phoneme in the universe wither its water, fire, metal ,sound or even things like ,space and time all fall under into element type. Finally Mental type's powers can be a bit more unusual and as the name implies involve the use of the mind more so then other powers this includes things such as telekinesis, telepathy, clairvoyance or the conjuring of mental constructs. People with these abilities are also often called telepath's, telekinetic's, clairvoyants and conjurers. Of course there are many other abilities then just those I listed and theses abilities and people with these powers are not out with weaknesses. Do you understand now Sally? This is ever day knowledge what where talking about here." Jill ends as she finishes her explanation and looks over towards ends Topaz playfully smile's as she gestures down at her bed side. where Sally had fallen asleep during Jill's long winded explanation. Sally slowly awakens with a sleepy expression before rubbing her tired eyes in an effort to wake herself up "sorry Jill I just got so sleepy all of the sudden Jill looks for a moment like she's goanna blow her top but then heavily signs before calmly responding to her absent minded friends"Don't be." should expect by now anyway" says Jill muttering under her breath." "So Sally is there anything you like to talk about?" asks Topaz realizing the need of a subject changed. "Let me think… ""I know let's talk about your epic fight with Pixie!" Sally says as she excitedly turn's to Topaz "It was so cool how you two just went all out like that I've seen action movies less exiting" Topaz instantly recalls the intense battle with her new rival as an uneasy tension comes over Topaz's demeanor "Oh yes that cat..what has happened to her?" she left already her injures weren't as bad as yours answers Jill" "Well duh she didn't take a direct blow from The General" responds Sally "indeed..Pity that sniper ruined are chance to settle things "Topaz responds loathing the unknown sniper "oh yeah sorry about that" say sally apologetically rubbing the back or her head" "that was you sal? "yeah am the one who shot Pixie" Sally responds copping to the deed."Am impressed that was quite a shot and you weren't even using a sniper rifle" responds Jill honestly impressed. Aw shucks you guys your making me blush but it was an easy shot any one of you could have made it. You are incorrect sally that shot was well beyond my ability's" responds topazes but Topaz you hit me with your sonic scream I still have the ringing in my ears to prove it' "I merely hit the area with my attack I would be unable to hit you precisely at such distance." Responds Topaz with quite certainty. Hey hold on a minuet why we are acting like Sally hit her mark she was ordered to shoot you Topazes" says Jill intervening into the conversation upon her realization. "Oh that well you see…. I just couldn't do it Topazes" says Sally once again embracing her friend in another one of her death hugs. I could never shoot Topaz's she's one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world says sally tightening her grip"release me sally am still injured"say's topazes once aging gasping for air. Alright that's enough cadets" say's Topaz's human doctor as he enters the room. While loudly clapping his hands to get the girls attention "Topaz its time to perform your finale session, so your friends need to leave in less you want to keep those injures longer then you have to" we got it doctor where leaving respond's sally and Jill" as they leave the doctor places his hands over topazes body then by using his powers begins to heal the last topaz injuries.

Elsewhere at the highly prestigious central city university a young women who gose by name Blair the Hedgehog elegantly dances to a lively tune playing through her white portable music player in Central City University's practice hall. Blare was a beautifully female hedgehog in her early twenties and she was a knock out. To put it mildly the coloring on the top of her head and quills was a beautiful deep yet vibrant magenta. She had a silky smooth light almond skin stone around her mouth, arms and mid section. With Black eye markings to the side of her sparkling yellow eyes. Uneven quill like bangs that softly hanged down over her forehead As two very large quill like ponytails came down to just past her thighs reaching down to just past her thigh's that flowed with motion of her dancing as she also wore seductive red eye shadow with a cute sky blue head band, She wore a loose triple frilled sky blue shirt that stopped past her hip with no selves and a slight V neck revealing her sizable cleavage. She wore black striate leg pants with a single red ring pattern going down the side of her pant legs. She also had shiny white pointed shoes with red sides and white trend with a slight heal. ankle As for accessories she wore basic white gloves and sparkling silver dangling ring bracelets with a red glowing line encircling around the middle of the bracelets she also wore two slightly larger versions of the bracelets as hair ornaments near the ends of her ponytails her beautiful golden eyes remain closed as she dances to the music with a soft and sincere smile, belonging to souls that are doing what they truly love .

When her dance reaches its end Blares hears the supportive applause of her friends and fellow band members Jason and Books "Bravo..Bravo!" enthusiastically claps there band leader Jason expressing his large and excitable personality. Jayson was a young handsome Caucasian man with messy medium length spiky blond hair who was in his early twenties. He wore light blue jeans and brown boots he also wore a red heavily stitched up jacket made out a heavy thick studded material. Its sleeves continued on into connecting gloves that where part the jacket. The whole thing looked rather uncomfortable to wear almost resembling that of strait jacket. While Books was a young green male hawk in also in his early twenties he wore Sharp Square rimmed glasses and a stylish red barrette. Coming underneath left rim barrette his fine feather like hair combed down past the side of his head into a simple triangle towards the left side of his head. He had white gloves and a black suit vest with gold buttons over top a white dress shirt and with a slightly crooked red neck tie. Over top of it all he also wore a unbuttoned double breasted white lab coat with gold sharp triangle buttons with two pockets on the side and several pens in his front right breast pocket He also wore dark wash jeans and black leather belt with a square gold buckle. He had eggy red boots with white tread on the top mouth of the boots where small triangle fins reminisced of cowboy boots. The boots had a three evenly spaced horizontal black straps with a gold square buckles one the top middle and end of the boot leg and matching strap starting at the heal coming over the top of boots foot the top of the foot. "Book's, Jay when did you guys get here?" Blair asks surprised by her friends sudden appearance "we got here ten minutes ago we just didn't' want to interrupted you." Say's Book's as he adjusts his glasses "don't forget about me!" say's a excited high pitched electronic voice coming from over head. Belong to books happy little robot companion named Lore "hello to you too Lore" Blaire says to lore hovering over head Lore was a spherical robot about the same size as a large beach ball. on the front of his grey metallic body was a round oval shaped dot matrix screen that displayed his face and expression's his standard expression had two light green square eyes and a small a happy and happy go lucky smile of the same color he had three large white streamline talon like fin's that started from the top of his body and sides that curved inwards towards his back. on his left and right fins where long half oval shaped blue panels that housed his simple gray stick like arms and clap like hands "what are ya listing to Blair" asks the happy robot. "It's an old twenty first century song I need a hero, do want you to hear it?" "you bet ya" lore says quickly garbing the music player with his clamp like hands before turning up the music , as he starts dancing over head while he's friends watch on "good song" books say's complementing Blair's taste in music" you really are into the 21 first century stuff huh? Blair" Asks Jason recognizing her continuing interest in 21 first century things" well yeah its good stuff" she says putting her hands on her hips in confidence" there isn't some other reason like that guy you like" ? Jayson asks playfully teasing his friend. It's not like that Jayson he's just some one I've known for a really known for a really long time that all" Blaire shyly denies nervously taping together her fingers. Truthfully however Blaire had fallen for this man long ago and knows all too well of the love she holds , even if the target of her affection is completely oblivious. It's just discussing it openly even with her best friends makes her feel so awkward" knock it off guys you," says non other then Pixie the cat as she walks in Pixie had changed out of her cadet uniform and into her every day clothes and was now wearing a red midriff T shirt with white trim and light blue jeans with several holes in them due to general wear and tear she also had red and white basketball shoes with large white spots at the end of the toes with black belt and black leather kid gloves she with black spiked puck rocker bracelet's on her wrists with a Black guitar case slung over her solder' know talking about her man makes her nervous "There our number one guitarist" Blaire's says happily greeting her friend" sorry am late guys got tied up at work . "That irritating coworker again?" Something like that"responds Pixie who is the last member of the biggest up incoming band in central city The Sunbeams. Jason who full name is Jason Beams is the band leader, drummer and in many ways the current manger having got them the gig at the up incoming Supersonic festival. Skip Babylon who prefers to be called Books is the bands baseman, song writer, and male vocalist. Pixie the cat is the bands guitarist who plays like no other and is also skilled in many other instruments. Other then the occasional vent She does not talk much about her work outside the band but they and consider her a true and loyal friend and vice versa. Blaire the Hedgehog is the band lead vocalist and back up guitarist who loves to dance both on and off the stage she is obviously in love with someone off stage but will not mention his name. And finally there's Lore the bands resident robot. He handles all the technical stuff whether is the. Lighting, sound or special effects. Despite all the buzz shrouding there name thanks to the Supersonic festival member themselves lack recantation and are looking forward to the concert as there big break.

The two girls continue to catch up when Pixies changes the subject and Blaire really wish she wouldn't "so can we meet him" responds "meet who"? Asks Blaire "your man" Blaire stopped from nervousness by the suddenness of the request Blaire couldn't come up a good response or any for that matter"seriously Blaire your just adorable. You can handle performing on stage in front of thousands without batting an eye and are one of the most outgoing and friendly people I know yet you are too nervous to even talk about a guy you have feelings for." Pixies say playfully "Come on Blaire I feel like we already know him" responds Jason intervening into the conversation. Then Blaire friends unite ageist her. As they start listing all of the things they know of the mysteries man in a combined effort to get her to spill "yeah he's mysterious and brooding"," a bit of bad boy loves, black coffee ," But underneath it all a true and kind person" says Blaire friends as they try and finally get name of Blaire's not so secret love but not surprisingly she clams up from the awkwardness then Jason has an idea "hey I got it how about you invite him to our concert that's got to ease the awkwardness right!? I got the tickets right here" says Jason as he takes out takes the tickets out of pants pocket where did you get those?" the guy that hired us for this year's Supersonic festival gave them to me for so we can invite our family's" however when Jason says those seemly simple words a tense uneasy silence fills the room t emanating from his friends fills "am sorry guys I got swept up in the moment" say's Jason apologize to his friends for his poor choice of words "Don't worry about it Jayson" says Books as gently placing his hand on Jayson solder in an effort to comfort his friend. Hey.. I left some thing in my dorm room I'll be right back says Books walks towards the door. As Books opens the door to leave he turns back towards his saddened friend" Jason you know I think I will take a few of those concert tickets says books smiling back towards to show there no hard feelings Jason immediately perking back with his optimistic smile returned "yes only a couple though" taking a few of the tickets I will feel bad if I sold them all on online Says books playfully waving the tickets as he walks away. I will take one too you can't meet my man without one" says Blare who then happily take a few of concert tickets friends to cheer up sadden her friend "Lore help them set up their equipment" Roger Dodger!" lore responds. He then stops dances and accepts Book's commanded blissfully ignorant to his friends recent tension. Books then leave down the hall to clear his head. Unaware of prying ears lurking around the corner "they got concert tickets I gotta tell the dudes about this "


End file.
